Til the End of Time
by Infammous
Summary: TRADUÇÃO autorizada pela autora. Pós 2.22. Quando Kurt volta de NY só há uma coisa que ele quer fazer, passar o dia todo com alguém. KLAINE. Fluff!


Tradução autorizada pela autora Chloe Winchester

Perfil da autora: .net/u/1485136/Chloe_Winchester

Fic Original: .net/s/7034583/1/Til_the_End_of_Time

**Até o Fim dos Tempos**

Eu saí do avião e entrei no aeroporto, olhando em volta ansiosamente, minha mala pousada suavemente atrás de mim. Havia um certo alguém que eu queria muito ver. Alguém de quem senti uma falta imensa. Alguém que tinha um cardigã vermelho novo esperando por ele na mala de mão que eu carregava.

Então eu o vi, sorrindo como o incrivelmente belo idiota que ele era, segurando um pequeno buquê de lilás. Os olhos dele se iluminaram, o sorriso crescendo de esperançoso para exultante.

Eu esqueci minha compostura. Eu esqueci onde eu estava, as malas que estava segurando e a vasta multidão ao meu redor. Eu larguei as malas e corri em direção a ele. Ele pareceu surpreso quando eu pulei em cima dele, enlaçando meus baços fortemente ao redor de seu pescoço. Ele me abraçou de volta, apertado. Eu gentilmente beijei seu pescoço, o apertando ainda mais em meu abraço.

Eu me afastei sem soltá-lo, apenas olhando para ele. Ele sorriu para mim, tocando minha bochecha. "Oi," eu disse sem fôlego.

"Oi," ele sorriu. Ele me entregou as flores, ainda com um sorriso largo. Eu as peguei, enterrando meu rosto nelas e respirando profundamente.

"Você sabe qual é minha flo preferida?" Eu perguntei, sorrindo timidamente. Ele sorriu de lado

"É claro que sei." Ele me apertou forte de novo. "Eu senti tanto a sua falta, Kurt."

"Você me enviou mensagens a cada meia hora," eu corei. Ele levantou meu queixo, olhando fundo nos meus olhos.

"Não é a mesma coisa de você estar aqui. Ver você, ouvir você," ele sorriu um pouco. "Tocar você."

Eu sabia que meu rosto estava de uma cor fúcsia profunda, assim como minhas orelhas. Eu sorri tentando respirar equilibradamente e ficar calmo. "Eu tenho uma poposta para você," eu comecei. Ele suspirou.

"Outro baile não," ele choramingou, brincando. Eu sorri, balançando a cabeça.

"Não, querido, não é outro baile," eu suspirei. "Que tal você me levar em casa, eu dizer um oi pro meu pai e para a Carole, deixar minhas coisas e então passar o resto do dia com você?"

Eu não acho que ele conseguiria sorrir mais. "Eu adoraria."

"Tchau, pai!" Eu gritei de volta, batando a porta do meu carro. Ele acenou para mim e Blaine antes de entrar para casa de novo. Eu me virei para Blaine, sorrindo. "Eu trouxe algo para você." Eu enfiei a mão em minha bolsa, entregando para ele o pacote cuidadosamente embalado.

"Você trouxe?" Ele perguntou, um brilho inocente nos olhos, covinhas fundas nas bochechas. Eu sorri de volta.

"É claro que sim. Agora, abra!" Eu i. Ele abriu a caixa, retirando o cardigã. Ele o virou, o sorriso se alargando, os olhos se arregalando em choque.

"Não é possível," ele disse, olhando de mim para o suéter. "Isso é-?"

"Você esperava menos?" Eu sorri torto.

Ele praticamente pulou no banco, me abraçado forte, ainda sorrindo.

"Obrigado," ele disse, beijando minha bochecha. Eu o abracei de volta, querendo ficar assim po tanto tempo uanto fosse humanamente possível.

"De nada." Eu olhei para ele, sorrindo torto de novo.

"Você deveria experimentar. Vai fazer essa camisa parecer melhor." Ele olhou para beixo, depois para mim, enrugando a testa.

"Eu gosto dessa camisa." Eu beijei a bochecha dele, sorrindo.

"Apenas vista. Eu quero ter certeza que vai servir."

Ele rolou os olhos e vestiu. Eu ajeitei o colarinho, alisando o tecido sobre o peito dele. Ele sorriu calorosamente para mim, pegando minha mão.

"Está perfeito," eu disse. Ele olhou para baixo, encarando nossas mãos, ainda sorrindo levemente.

"Sim, está."

É claro que ele queria saber tudo sobre as Nacionais. Então, eu contei tudo a ele, naturalmente.

Eu contei a ele sobre Santana surtar e todos nós ficarmos totalmente em silêncio na viagem de volta no avião, mas o todo, enquanto eu falava, tudo que eu conseguia fazer era me perguntar porque ele estava olhando para mim daquele jeito.

Ele parecia... eu não sei, feliz? Não, ele estava mais que feliz. Ele estava absolutamente exultante. Repleto de felicidade eu acho que seria o temo adequado.

"Eu te amo."

Eu quase sufoquei com meu café. _Oh_. Eu não consegui falar por um momento, e o tempo pareceu parar. Ele não parecia cheio de expectativa, ou assustado como ficou qundo me chamou paa dançar no baile. Ele apenas parecia feliz.

Eu sino o mesmo. Eu absolutamente sinto o mesmo. Eu o amo desde quando ele cantou "Teenage Dream" para mim.

"Eu também te amo." Ele tem me feito tão feliz. Os vários meses o conhecendo e os dois meses namorando com ele tinham sido completamente mágicos. Eu não sei onde estaia sem ele, eu realmente não sei. Eu não sabia o que significava ser verdadeiramente feliz naquele passado. Eu não sabia como era ser amado. Ele tem me feito senti tão bem. Comigo mesmo, com a minha vida.

"Sabe, quando você para para pensar, você vê que Kurt Hummel teve um ano muito bom."

Então Mercedes e Sam apareceram, e se eles pensaram que Blaine e eu não sabíamos o que estava acontecendo entre eles, eles estavam delirando. Eu vi Blaine praticamente sufocar com o café desta vez, saindo do torpor em que estava.

Blaine começou a listar as "candidatas" para sua audição amanhã.

"Querido, eu sei que você ama P!nk, mas eu acho que é hora de tentar uma coisa diferente," eu disse, afagando mão dele. Ele deu de ombros, parecendo perder o ânimo. Ele tinha que ser a coisa mais _linda _que eu já tinha visto.

"Bem, então, o que você acha que eu deveria cantar?" Ele fez beicinho. Eu sorri.

"'Cooler than Me,'" eu disse simplesmente. Ele pensou por um momento antes de um sorriso largo se espalhar pelo rosto dele.

"Você é um gênio," ele disse, se inclinando na minha direção. Eu sori me inclinando também e pegando as mãos dele.

"Eu sei." Ele se aproximou ainda mais, deixando o rosto a centímetros do meu. Eu olhei em volta, levemente nervoso. "Blaine, você percebe quantas pessoas estão aqui, não?" Ele sorriu aquele sorriso feliz de novo.

"Eu não me impoto mais." Eu queria beijá-lo, eu ealmente queria, mas...

Mas ele já foi machucado antes. Já bateram nele pelo menos uma vez, e eu não queria um bis disso de jeito nenhum. Eu olhei para ele, quase suplicante.

"Você não quer que eu te beije?" Ele perguntou quietamente. Eu balancei a cabeça, os lábios apertados.

"Eu... eu não quero que nós sejamos..."

"Okay," ele disse, concordado. "Está tudo certo." Ele balançou a cabeça, se afastando de novo. "Desculpa," ele falou brandamente.

"Tudo bem," eu garanti. Eu gesticulei em direção à porta. "Vamos."

Eu nunca o tinha visto se levantar tão rápido. Eu ri um pouco e saí atrás dele, mal tendo tempo de pegar minha bolsa. Ele me beijou assim que nós entramos no carro, uma mão nas minhas costas e a outra na minha bochecha.

"Eu senti tanto a sua falta, meu bem," ele confessou. Havia um pequeno fundo de mágoa na voz dele. "Meu tempo com você já é limitado por si só, imagine com você fora por duas semanas."

Eu olhei para ele, tocando seu rosto. "Não havia um único segundo em que eu não estava pensando em você. Eu sonhei com você todas as noites. E eu queria que você tivesse visto tudo aquilo comigo."

Ele me apertou forte, os lábios próximos à minha orelha. "Um dia eu vou," ele disse. "Nós vamos. Então nós vamos invadir o teatro Gershwin e cantar 'As Long as You're Mine.'" Ele encostou o nariz no meu. Meu rosto estava quente. Ele praticamente tinha lido minha mente. Eu não acho que ele sabia o quão intensamente eu queria que uma das minhas fantasias românticas se realizasse.

"Vo-você… nós vamos, mesmo?" E perguntei suavemente.

"Isso pode ser a primeira coisa que vamos fazer se você quiser," ele disse, os olhos brilhando.

"Eu ainda não acredito que você está disposto a largar tudo e ir comigo," eu sussurrei. Aquela expressão terna, apaixonada, tomou o rosto dele.

"Eu seguiria você até o fim do mundo, Kurt." Ele acariciou minha bochecha. "Você é o que importa para mim. Você é a única coisa que importa para mim, e você merece ter seus sonhos realizados." Eu mordi meu lábio, olhando para ele através dos meus cílios.

"Um grande sonho já se realizou." Ele sorriu profundamente, tocado. "E quanto aos seus sonhos, Blaine?"

"Você está indo na mesma direção que eu. Eu não estou tão certo de onde eu vou terminar, Kurt, mas eu sei que eu quero esta com você. E eu sei que se eu estiver com você algo bom vai acontecer, mesmo que isso signifique que eu vá dar aulas para um coral de ensino médio e assistir você dominar a Broadway," ele disse, sorrindo gentilmente.

Havia lágrimas nos meus olhos. Aquilo era a coisa mais doce, mais bonita que alguém já tinha dito para mim.

"Eu te amo," eu disse abruptamente.

"Eu também te amo."

Eu o beijei, uma lágrima escorrendo pela minha bochecha. Ele segurou meu rosto como de costume, acariciando minha bochecha com o dedão. "Você é bom demais para mim." Ele balançou a cabeça.

"Eu acho que é o contrário, querido." Eu deslizei pelo assento em direção ao colo dele, deixando-o me segurar como eu podia sentir que ele queria. Nós nos sentamos lá por um tempo, perdidos um no outro, de mãos dadas.

"Você é a melhor coisa eu já me aconteceu, Kurt," ele suspirou. Eu olhei para ele, corando furiosamente.

"O que?"

"Eu disse, você é a melhor coisa que já me aconteceu," ele repetiu suavemente. "Me prometa uma coisa."

"Qualquer coisa," eu suspirei. Ele sorriu amavelmente para mim, afastando meu cabelo do rosto. "Não importa o que aconteça; não importa o quanto nós brigarmos; não importa que coisas ofensivas nós dissermos um para o outro e não importa onde nós vamos parar depois do colegial, me prometa que nós vamos ficar juntos." Ele aproximou o rosto do meu, olhando fundo nos meus olhos. "Eu não sei o que faria se perdesse você."

"Eu também não." Eu respirei algumas vezes, o encarando de volta, sentindo o coração dele bater contra meu ombro. "Eu prometo." Nós nos beijamos, felicidade e amo praticamente exalando por nossos poros. Eu olhei para ele quando nos separamos. "Vamos pegar a letra daquela música. Você tem uma audição para detonar amanhã."

Eu deslizei de volta para o banco do motorista, ainda de mãos dadas com ele. Nós olhamos um para o outro, corando.

Deus, como eu o amava.


End file.
